


Girlvember

by crisbarakart



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Amusement Parks, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Beach Holidays, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Heavy Angst, High School, Holding Hands, Language of Flowers, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mermaids, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Morning Kisses, Movie Night, Multi, Non-binary character, Outer Space, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pride, Romantic Soulmates, Romellura, School, Secret Crush, Shopping, Sleepy Kisses, Soulmates, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Stargazing, Teen Angst, Trans Romelle (Voltron), bisaster, girls who like girls, non-binary, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisbarakart/pseuds/crisbarakart
Summary: girlvember prompts!!





	1. Secret Flower Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was met with the beautiful lilac of a bouquet of juniberries and a pair of purple irises meeting her blue ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy! after seeing how much fun it was to write the fictober and seeing i'll be for sure missing the daily dose of writing (and the regrets lol) i decided to join this cute challenge too!  
> i also wanted to push myself to write more about girls, since im a chaotic bi and i want to write more about girls since i mainly just write about boyxboy  
> i hope you all enjoy this and stick around for this month challenge! (follow me on twt too, im @ fuckoffcris)
> 
> edit: this is kind of a mess of ships, i started this thinking i'd only be writing about romellura but then she-ra came out and catradora stole my heart, i binge watched all of adventure time and fell in love with bubbline even more so sorry this is such a big mess since i decided to do more ships when i already had 9 romellura prompts sorry

Allura was the princess of Altea, next in line in a family where she was the only child, which meant she always had had so many responsibilities and duties, ever since she was a kid. She had learnt about manners and diplomacy, she had been told how to properly rule her future kingdom with kindness yet authority, along with many other matters she was pushed to learn –history of Altea, politics, various languages.

You could say she had great knowledge, power and all she ever wanted.

But there was something missing. There is always something missing; after all, the more you get, the more you want. And, although Allura didn’t like to consider herself as greedy or ungrateful, she desperately wanted what was missing.

Love. The kind that warms you up inside, the one that makes it worth waking up in the morning and keep smiling through all the hardships.

As a child she had never had that many friends, always busy with her royal responsibilities to go out to play, watching the other kids have fun outside through the large windows, book propped on her knees.   

As she grew up, the situation took a turn for the worse, as she was met with the harsh and disheartening reality that most of those who befriended her just wanted a chance to climb up in their status. They just wanted her close, to take everything from her until she couldn’t give anything else.

But then, she appeared. Long blond hair and a fierce look in her lilac eyes, sharp edges that threatened to cut you if you got too close.

The galra had taken everything from her, destroyed everything she had, and taking pity on the girl, the king and queen of Altea had taken her in, giving her a place to stay in the palace. She was so quiet for years, as if the sadness in her eyes was loud enough, deeming it unnecessary for her to speak up.    

Yet, at some point something changed, and Allura would never forget that day. She didn’t think she could, since that was the day she began seeing Romelle in a different way.

Allura had been waiting all afternoon for this boy, sitting on the staircase that led to the big entrance of the royal palace, where she had promised to meet him, so they’d spend the afternoon together. Allura was so excited to show him the garden, the hidden one, the one that not even guests at parties could visit. It was the one that had the beautiful juniberries Allura adored.  

Maybe she should have seen it, she should’ve known better than to rise her hopes up, she should’ve been a bit warier; but she was still so young and naïve.

The boy never came and Allura was left to sit on the big staircase for hours, until the bright colors of the sunset announced the end of that day, laughing in her face at how she had been stood up.

She could still remember the bitter taste of her tears, the purple colors of the sky blurred by them, the awful pain in her stomach. And then, just as unexpected, but much brighter, she was met with the beautiful lilac of a bouquet of juniberries and a pair of purple irises meeting her blue ones. Romelle.

She sat next to her, still as quiet as ever, and gave her the flowers. Allura admired them in silence too, with a smile on his lips and the pain in her chest slowly fading away, lighter now that she wasn’t alone anymore.

They didn’t speak, but Allura rested her head on Romelle’s shoulder and she petted her hair, softly, running her little fingers through the strands of white hair, and Allura felt comforted. Without the need for words, she felt accepted, at home.

Since that day, they became inseparables, always seen together, running around playing games, running around the castle. Romelle even begun joining Allura and her private tutor, learning new things together and sharing books. It made everything better, more fun, for Allura. She knew she could trust Romelle, she knew she would never take advantage of her and that she understood her position as the princess –and how much that title sucked sometimes.

As they grew up, though, with her royal duties getting bigger and heavier, her mom never allowed her to hang out with Romelle anymore. Whenever she caught the two of them spending time together, she put on that disapproving look, hidden by a forced fake smile, and, afterwards, Allura would have to go through a whole reprimand.

“I thought you’d grow out of her, Allura.” Her mom said, as Allura was quietly reading one of those old history books in her room, thinking about how she’d much rather go see Romelle. “You should understand that it’s not your place to hang out with a commoner orphan, you’re the next in line for the Altean crown. You should hang out more with Lotor, he’d make such a good king for you, and imagine how much prosperity it’d bring the kingdom if the Galran Empire and Altea got…”

Allura zoned out, deciding she was done listening to all of that nonsense. She would never marry Lotor, even though they had had a thing in the past, Allura didn’t like the guy. He was so pretentious. On top of that, she could never form the alliance her parents wanted her to have with the galra, not after what they did to Romelle –even if that was all in the past now that Lotor was the one ruling, not his despotic father.  

Just then, she noticed, out the window, one of the little birds that were always flying around Altea, settling on the ledge of said window. In its peak it was carrying a juniberry.

She smiled, that was Allura and Romelle’s secret code, a silent ‘I want to see you’.

“Mother.” She cleared her throat, stopping her mom from further rambling. “I– uh, I think I’m going to go out to the garden, I need to clear my head off a bit.”

Her mom shut up, nodding slowly, and Allura quickly got up and left to the garden. They always met at the secret juniberry garden.

She reached the place in no time, running through the halls as if she was five again –Romelle always made her feel like that, she sent all her worries flying away– almost tripping on her long dress a few times.

“Romelle!” She called out to her, once she saw her standing next to all the flowers, making her turn around.

Allura melted under that bright smile, almost tripping on her dress once more, she would’ve fallen, if it wasn’t for the other girl grabbing her mid-fall.

“Allura, god, be careful. This is what happens when you spend so much time between books, you don’t even remember how to walk.”  

“I forget how to walk when I see _you_ , it has nothing to do with books.” Allura responded, making a bright blush creep its way onto Romelle’s cheeks, making her burry her face on Allura’s neck, embarrassed.

Allura chuckled. She loved Romelle so much. She loved how cute and funny she was, how she was always so curious and ready to learn new things, listening closely to Allura every time she told her about something new she had found out. But, above all, she loved how she had been able to break Romelle out of that shelter of sadness, how her eyes now shone so bright they could easily put to shame any sun in the universe, and how Romelle had done the same for her.

They had both found a home in each other, the safety and love they had been looking for so desperately, and Allura would be dammed if she let go of that, if she let Romelle go.


	2. A hand to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But she knew, that no matter how bright a star can come to shine, even it, it has an end, a breaking point –a heartbreakingly beautiful supernova.   
> Allura’s supernova came when they landed on a new planet, full of beautiful lilac flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and today's prompt! i'm finally up-to-date with this, let's see how much this lasts

Allura was sad, Romelle could tell, in the way her eyes would always stare at some point into the distance, as if her body was there but her mind wasn’t. Romelle had seen enough sad people, destroyed by the horrors of war and family and friends taken away from them, to easily tell when someone wasn’t at their best state of mind.

She couldn’t help but to feel guilty, deep down, she knew part of the reason the other girl was sad was because of Lotor, for how he had been using her, how he had betrayed her. She was the one who suddenly appeared in the Castle of Lions, uninvited and out of nowhere, only to bring them despair.  

Still, despite the sadness in her eyes, Allura looked like someone strong. _So strong_. Romelle couldn’t help to admire her and the way she seemed to carry the weight of worlds on her back, with an unfaltering smile.

But she knew, that no matter how bright a star can come to shine, even it, it has an end, a breaking point –a heartbreakingly beautiful supernova. For Allura, it came when anyone least expected it, because, these things, always happen like this; crumbling underneath your feet when you’re not ready.

Allura’s supernova came when they landed on a new planet, full of beautiful lilac flowers.

Romelle noticed her reaction when they all first saw the field of flowers, the stiffness of her shoulders, as if, at that moment, the weight of worlds she carried was too heavy to hold. She noticed the pain in his eyes, slowly spilling out –Allura was crying. What first started as silent tears, quickly broke her down, having her on her knees, choking on his own tears, gasping for air.

The rest of Voltron looked taken aback, because they hadn’t _noticed_ , hadn’t paid attention to the cracks. Shiro tried to say some words to calm her down, Lance too, even adding a few bad puns to it for extra measure, even Keith tried to ask her what was wrong and comfort her, but it was all to no avail. The princess wouldn’t say anything, she just sunk deeper into the pool of sadness that was swallowing her wholly.

Romelle kneeled down then, in front of the collapsed girl that had finally reached her breaking point, forcing her to look at her.

“Allura, it’s okay.” She whispered, in a soothing tone, as if speaking louder would further break her. “Everything is fine.”

But Allura shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. Still, at least she managed to get a reaction out of her.

“Nothing is fine.” She muttered, between sobs. “I’ve lost everything, _everyone_. I feel so alone, I wish I could still get to see flowers like this back in Altea, with everyone, I wish none of this was real.”  

Romelle grimaced and softly caressed her face, whipping away tears.

“This is real. And I know sometimes that sucks, I’ve lost everything and everyone too, that’s why I’m telling you, Allura, that as long as I’m here, you won’t be alone.” She took her hand, one that trembled with every sob, every word, and squeezed it.

Allura looked at her, deep blue eyes, like any galaxy you could ever see, swimming in tears, in so many emotions that it was hard to contain everything in one word.

Romelle looked at her, determined. “We’ll defeat The Galra Empire, and then we’ll restore Altea together. I promise you.”

Allura looked at her with wide eyes, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks just before she smiled, a weak laugh escaping her lips.

“It’s hard not to believe you when you say it like that.”

Romelle smiled and squeezed her hand once more, watching Allura finally dry her tears with her free hand, announcing to everyone that she was fine and that they could continue now.

They got up, ready to keep going, to meet the natives of the planet, but even then, Allura kept holding Romelle’s hand. Her hand was still slightly trembling and, in her eyes, still lingered that sadness and loneliness that could break anyone’s heart, but she kept going, like she always did. Romelle realized then, that she liked her, that it was more than simple admiration, and she was ready to be Allura’s anchor, when the worlds got too heavy.  


	3. Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their worlds weren’t meant to collide –Romelle was a human and Allura was a mermaid. But, before Allura even realized, she was completely captivated by the human girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for missing out on updates but i have a shit tone of work from college this week so the updates might not be as fast and consistent as i'd like, sorry, but i'm still planning to keep up with this challenge for the whole month, even if i end up being a bit slow.   
> hope you like this one tho, i made it longer to compensate!!

 

Allura walked to the promenade, where Romelle and her had agreed to meet. The words her family had told her still ringing in her head. Allura had known this wasn’t right since the moment she had laid her eyes on Romelle. Their worlds weren’t meant to collide –Romelle was a human and Allura was a mermaid. She had known this when she first met the human girl, had known the consequences she’d suffer if the girl and her got together; yet it didn’t stop her. Romelle was just so beautiful and charming in every one of her movements. She was kind and cheerful, like a kid laughing at flowers in a warm spring morning. Before Allura even realized, she was completely captivated by the human girl.

But her parents, the sea people, had ended up finding out and undoubtedly opposed to it all, pointing out the consequences of her acts already showing.

A mermaid was meant to stay in the sea, where she belonged, not go up to the human world to chase girls and stay there, on earth. Doing so, inevitably meant slowly losing her scales and, thus, her mermaid life would end.

And, although she was well-aware of it all, she had been ignoring it all, convincing herself that day was still too far to come, that she’d pay the price eventually but not yet. When she was with Romelle, it felt that way, it felt like nothing really mattered if she could stay next to that human and keep making her smile.

She was wrong, though. Her parents came to visit, to try to convince her to go back to the depths of the sea –tired of her spending time in the surface, yet unaware of what was really going on, of how Allura was deeply in love with a human–, but when they saw her, it didn’t take long for them to notice the seriousness of the whole matter. All of her soft pink, lilac scales, were almost gone.

She knew, she knew she was running out of time; but she didn’t want to leave.

“ _Have you lost your mind!? You’ll turn into sea foam!_ ” Alfor, her dad, had screamed at her, at her recklessness, as soon as she received them in her state in the bay of the city she was living. Her parents despised humans and anything that had to do with the human world, so there was no way they were meeting her up on earth, where she could hide her mermaid issues.   

Allura had never truly believed in all that ‘sea foam’ stories, she wouldn’t even believe in the scale myth if it wasn’t for how she was suffering it, but her family’s words had cut deep enough, scared her enough, as to make her go back up to the human world to end all this madness.

She had to break up with Romelle, it was for the best.

She saw her sitting on one of the benches of the promenade, watching the sea and the people pass by, and swallowed, mentally preparing herself for something she didn’t think she’d ever be ready to do. She loved Romelle and saying good-bye to her was something she didn’t think she could do. Not without it ripping out a part of herself.   

“Hey!” Romelle greeted her, as soon as she saw her, with the same big warm smile she always carried around, jumping to hug her.

Allura hug her back, hesitantly but still making her best effort to enjoy it, seeing it would probably be the last hug she’d ever receive from her girlfriend.

“Hey…” She responded, her voice sounding duller than she had originally intended, instantly setting worry in Romelle’s lilac eyes. “I… I need to talk with you…”

The worry in Romelle seemed to grow, but she still nodded and motioned for them to sit down on the bench.

Allura looked at the sea, trying to gather up strength to do what she had to do. The ocean had always had that effect on her, it calmed her down, reassured her; right now, though, it felt as if it was drowning her.

“We can’t keep seeing each other.” Allura declared, straight to the point, like ripping out a band-aid.

She didn’t need to look at the human girl to see the sad expression, mixed with confusion. She didn’t want to.

Still, she did hear it, whispered in a trembling ‘why?’.

“I… I’m moving.” She simply said, it wasn’t a lie, even if she wasn’t moving to a different human city as Romelle would expect.

Romelle let out a choked laugh, incredulous.

“You’re lying.” She accused, or more like stated, she knew Allura enough to know when she was lying.

And Allura made the mistake to turn her way, to look at Romelle’s defiant eyes, and she felt everything falter.

“I’m… I’m not lying.” She breathed out, trying not to cry just as hard as Romelle was. “My parents want me to go back to my hometown.”

Another half-truth.

“If you’re really breaking up with me, Allura, I’d like to at least know the truth.” Romelle pushed.

Allura knew how her girlfriend was, she knew she always pushed until her curiosity was satisfied, it was always endearing to Allura. Right now, however, it was suffocating her, it was making everything harder.

“Shit, Romelle!” She snapped, everything becoming too much for her, she didn’t want to leave and Romelle was making it all so complicated. “You wouldn’t understand if I told you what is really going on! You wouldn’t believe me!”

Her girlfriend looked at her with a mix of emotions swimming in the violet irises of her eyes; anger, hurt and shook.

“Try! Try and tell me the truth and we’ll see if it’s so hard for my dumb brain to understand!”

Allura looked back at the sea, mentally asking it for strength, without leaving space for second thoughts, just before she spoke again. “I’m a mermaid. I’m not… I’m not supposed to mingle with humans… And I did, I did it because I love you so much, but it’s killing me, Romelle.”

She looked back at her, for a few seconds, it looked as if Romelle was ready to laugh at her, but then her look softened when Allura looked at her in the eyes, the incredulousness fading into sadness and fear, accepting it all without a single doubt.

“Allura, I–.”

She stopped whatever she was going to say by kissing her, softly pressing her lips on Romelle’s, enjoying the warmness in her chest, the butterflies, one last time.

“I love you.” She whispered, caressing Romelle’s cheek.

She didn’t leave room for answers, for questions, for complaints; she just got up and left, to the sea, where she truly belonged. She should’ve known, though, how stubborn and persistent her girlfriend was.

It was a cloudy day, a storm would break out soon, so she rushed to the sea, ready to make it back home, to the ocean. She never though, that she wouldn’t enter the sea alone. When she noticed Romelle had followed her, the storm had already begun, making the sea agitated, rough, and the crushing waves were drowning Romelle. She was a human, as much as her species tried and insisted, they weren’t sea creatures; she wasn’t prepared for something like that.

Allura, feeling the panic rush in her, fearing for her girlfriend’s life slipping away in bubbles of breath, swam to her as fast as her damaged tail allowed her. She managed to catch her and dragged her back to the shore as fast as she could, laying her on the sand.

“Wake up, please, Romelle, wake up.” She pleaded, anxiety and fear suffocating her as she shook her, trying to wake her up.

Still, Romelle stayed unmoving, Allura wasn’t even sure if she was even breathing.

“Come on, please open your eyes.” She plead, tears already forming in her eyes.

Allura leant in and kissed her, hopping that the exchange of oxygen would be enough to somehow wake her up, feeling as if she was running out of air herself, not bearing the possibility of losing her.  

A few more tense moments, and then Romelle was coughing, leaning to the side, water coming out of her mouth.

“Are you crazy!?” Allura shouted, then, feeling the warm tears going down her cheeks, the fear finally coming out of her. “You could’ve died!”

Romelle smiled at her, completely unbothered, fearless.

“You could’ve also died.”

Allura looked at her disbelievingly, taken aback by such words. Then, slowly, she begun laughing, Romelle quickly joining her. Maybe they were both crazy, insane, but Allura now understood that a life without Romelle would be as bad, if not worse, than death. As long as she had Romelle, she didn’t care about the consequences, she didn’t care if she ended up dying –for she would die next to her love.

“I love you.” Romelle said then, resting her forehead on Allura’s, looking at her deeply in the eyes, with that same defiant look. “If you go, I go. If you die, I die.”

Allura chuckled, slightly shaking her head, Romelle whipping away a few tears with her thumbs, leaving kisses all over her face.

“But, just so you know,” She continued, after leaving a light kiss on her nose. “I plan on both of us staying alive and together for so long. We’ll figure this out, babe; together.”

Allura smiled, a genuine smile, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her. She didn’t care anymore about those dumb mermaid rules and myths, she was a mermaid, in love with a human girl. So, so in love.


	4. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost every day, she dropped a letter inside Allura's locker, smiling at the thought of making her smile too; but always keeping her identity a secret.
> 
> That was the plan, to be her secret admirer, make her smile, but watch from a distance. 
> 
> But things didn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry im not keeping up with the challenge as id like to, but college's keeping me busy these days ;-;   
> anyway, hope you enjoy this prompt!

Allura was beautiful, in the way her long white hair fell over her face, even when she put it up in that messy bun, a few strands always falling over her dark skin, contrasting with it. She was beautiful when she smiled, and her eyes lighted up, like the warmest sea. All of her was beautiful.

But Romelle would never have the courage to tell her.

Allura was so charismatic, so charming, she could have anyone she wanted. Why would she settle on someone like her? She was just so average, always going unnoticed.

So, she never told her, she kept it to herself.

Well, mostly.

She had been leaving love letters in Allura's locker for a while now. At first, she had just planned on writing a single one, just to be able to get all these feelings out, so that it didn't feel as if they suffocated her every time she saw the girl, every time Lance McClain tried to flirt with her, every time Allura laughed at one of Lotor's jokes and leant on him, still laughing, with a big smile on her lips. But then, when she saw Allura read the note, hidden behind another set of lockers, just to make sure she really did get the right locker, Romelle couldn't stop herself.

Allura didn't look disgusted, nor weirded out, at how a girl liked her, instead, she wore that beautiful smile all the while she read the note, chuckling at some parts, a slight blush on her cheeks. She read both pages, two pages of Romelle awkwardly and clumsily trying to find the way to express her feelings, to really get to Allura, and then clutched the papers to her chest, a lingering smile still on her lips. She turned around, surprising Romelle who almost tripped on her own feet, trying to hide away from Allura, and, after not seeing anyone in the hallway, she looked kind of down, as if she was expecting her secret admirer to be there.

And, although Romelle had made it definitive in the letter how she was just telling her, how she didn't have the guts to make anything out of those feelings, she kept the letters coming.

Almost every day, she dropped a letter inside Allura's locker, smiling at the thought of making her smile too. She told her little things about herself, about how her day had gone, and told her she hoped she had had a good day –maybe, just maybe, telling her how cute she looked in that one outfit she had worn–; but always keeping her identity a secret.

That was the plan, to be her secret admirer, make her smile, but watch from a distance.

But things didn't go as planned.

She always left the daily note in Allura's locker early in the morning, before the classes begun, just to make sure Allura didn't spot her doing so. Romelle could shamelessly admit that she had learnt Allura's schedule quite well, so she knew when she usually dropped by her locker. What she hadn't learnt, though, was how Allura decided to come to her locker earlier that morning. She should've known, she thought, as she stood face-to-face to her crush the moment she turned away from her locker, that Allura was smart enough to guess when the letters were delivered.

Romelle froze in spot, watching the other girl look at her with that same fond smile, the one she always had when she read one of the letters.

"I–I..." She tried to say something, anything that could play as an excuse as to why was she standing in front of Allura's locker, but she was so nervous she didn't even know how to speak properly.

Allura came closer, her smile not faltering at any given moment.

"I was hoping it was you, I really was." She said then, and Romelle felt her cheeks warm up. "I like you too, but I thought there was no way you also did, I thought I was... too hopeful at thinking you were the one leaving me the letters."

Romelle's heart picked up speed. She couldn't believe Allura liked her back. She thought she just liked the letters, the feeling of being complimented and someone caring for her, but now there she was, being Allura the one telling her she liked her.

"You–You like me?" She stammered, still unsure, desperately needing the confirmation.

Allura chuckled, one of those melodic laughs Romelle adored. "I do."

Allura came closer, at this point so close they were almost touching, and that's exactly what Allura did, resting one of her hands on Romelle's cheek. Her hand was cold, since it was mid-November and she had just arrived from outside of the building, but it still made Romelle feel like melting.

Romelle tried to say something back, anything, but turns out she was much better at that on paper that in person, as she just opened and closed her minds various times. Allura smiled at this, her thumb caressing her cheekbone, till it reached her lower lip.

"Can I kiss you?" She whispered then.

Romelle, flustered as she was, just nodded and, after another smile sent her way, Allura softly pressed their lips together.

 


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timer had to be broken, that's what Allura had always thought.
> 
> Ten thousand and two years, forty-two hours, five minutes and twenty seconds. Ten thousand years was so much time, an impossible high number, she'd go her whole life without meeting her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in one day and it's not even lunch time yet wow talk about being productive for once

  
The timer had to be broken, that's what Allura had always thought.

Alteans were born with a timer marked on their skin, ticking away the time until their first encounter with their soulmate. Everyone looked forward to the appearance of it, at the age of four, watching it with impatience until its numbers slowed down to plain seconds. When her timer appeared when she was four, though, she felt the world crash to her feet. Ten thousand and two years, forty-two hours, five minutes and twenty seconds.

She could still remember the sadness that revelation had brought. Allura adored love stories, loved to hear their parents' one, how they met; she was so excited to get her own. But then her timer set to an unrealistically high number, it was impossible for an altean to live that much, she'd go her whole life without meeting her soulmate. Her mom had tried to comfort her, telling her that you never knew, maybe her soulmate would appear when she less expected it, in the most unusual way she could think of.

As much as Allura remembered complaining, being all grumpy about it; her mom was right. Ten thousand years was so much time, an impossible high number, but not as much when a war sets you to sleep on a healing pot and, when you wake up, you've only got two years left until The Encounter.

It wasn't Lance –as much as it made him deflate and grumble when she explained the soulmate situation to him, after his numerous attempts at flirting with the princess– nor any of the humans that arrived to the Castle of Lions that day.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Lotor either, even when she desperately tried to make it work, still reticent to the idea of the timer not being broken, stubborn to hold on to a love that was fated to not work out.

It was Romelle.

When Keith announced he was coming back to the Castle, she had already been noticing how the timer was running out of time. It had for months, weeks –but it was so much more surprising to see it go down to mere minutes.

And then, seconds, as Keith's spaceship landed inside of the Castle of Lions.

And suddenly, all zeros as her eyes landed on the cute little altean girl.

The girl looked just as surprised, seeing as she was also altean –unbelievable as it had been at first, when they met her after assuming all of Altea and its inhabitants were long gone–, she had probably run out of time on her timer as well.

They looked at each other, feeling the force, almost like a magnet, pulling them towards each other. It felt as if she desperately needed to be close to that girl, to protect her, cherish her and love her for as long as she could, until her very last breath.

After that, they grew closer and closer each day, until they became inseparable, drown in a love so strong that it made Allura, for the first time since she got her timer, believe that the wait had been worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments!


	6. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From then, it all turned into a messy paint fight that would, surely, make them regret it when the moment of cleaning up came. In that moment, however, it was all anger, slowly melting and transforming into playfulness. And then, completely covered in paint, in a beautiful disaster that had them stained in pink and blue, love, passion, as they stared at each other’s eyes. It didn’t take them much more to jump at each other, kissing deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three updates in a day come on i can do this haha (if i make it four and get up-to-date i'll be pleasingly surprised)

Allura was mad, Romelle could tell. They had already argued about this, it was an accident and Romelle couldn’t understand how her girlfriend still stayed so angry at something she couldn’t’ve helped. Maybe she could’ve been more careful, but there was nothing she could do by now. She was clumsy, and her girlfriend should know that much.

Romelle had unintentionally ruined her painting, the one that was due next week, for their final project for the semester. Romelle and Allura were both art students, that’s how they had met, between bottles of pain and brushes, with bad flirting while they painted. Allura had been so mad when Romelle tripped and dropped the blue paint she had been using for her own painting on Allura’s, ruining the beautiful image of a castle on space, floating, surrounded by a million stars. In her defense, Romelle would like to say Allura had looked way too cute, messy bun on top of her head, some pink paint on one of her cheeks, and tongue stuck out in concentration –how was she supposed to not gay panic and trip?

She had apologized in a rush, feeling terribly guilty, but Allura dismissed her words and went straight to shouting at her. She knew Allura was just frustrated about how she’d have to fix that now, maybe even re-do it in less than a week, but she couldn’t help but argue back at the mean words Allura had sent her way.

Now, the day after, they hadn’t spoken all day, even when they had been assigned to sit next to each other.

Keith and Lance, who were also in their class, had tried to make them make up –just as Allura and her had done numerous times with those two idiots, because, god help them, they liked to constantly argue and fight; it was all good, thought, they all guessed, since, at the end of the day, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves–, but it was all useless; they were both pretty stubborn.

The teacher finally announced the class was over and Romelle quickly got up, relieved to be finally free to go, to not have to face her mad girlfriend. She loved her, more than anything, but right now she just wanted to go home, to not think about how pissed and hurt she was at the argument they had had.

“Allura, Romelle,” The teacher, Mr. Shirogane, called them then, as everyone was already getting up to leave. “would you two mind tidying up the room today?”

Of course, the day it was their turn to tidy up, it had to be the day it would all be more uncomfortable. However, a look at Keith and Lance, at the other side of the room, covered in paint because, surely, they had been bickering _and_ kissing –since Lance had red paint all over his mouth–, made it more than evident that it hadn’t been a coincidence it was their turn to tidy up. Those two little fuckers.

“Yeah, we’ll do it.” Allura answered for them, in a dull voice, making it clear just how eager she was to spend alone time with Romelle. Great.

After that, everyone slowly left the room, until it was just the two of them, in an awkward silence.

They went straight to picking up bottles of paint, putting chairs and tables back to their place –cleaning them, since some people, like Keith and Lance, liked to use more paint where they shouldn’t rather than the canvas–, and washing brushes to then put them in their place.

Romelle kept stealing glances at Allura, biting her lower lip, wanting to fix the situation but still, her pride, as always, liked to take the best of her. She had the feeling it was the same with Allura, she could feel her eyes on her, the tension in the air.

And then, it all exploded.

Allura, not watching were she was going, carrying a big bottle of blue paint –Romelle wondered if it was the same bottle of blue paint as yesterday’s– tripped, and Romelle’s white flannel ended up covered in blue stains.

There was silence at first, the kind it settles before something big, and then, they were arguing again.

“See how it’s not that unusual to trip and drop some paint?” Romelle said, rubbing it on Allura’s face. “At least I’m not so mean as to make a big deal out of it and get all angry.”

“Not so mean for that but mean enough to be all childish and petty about me also dropping the paint.” Allura retorted. “Still, unlike you, I made you a favor, that flannel looks much better now.”

Romelle furrowed her brows, mad, she loved that flannel and, as the lesbian she was, she would defend it till her very last breath. So, Romelle being as petty as Allura damn well knew she was, took another bottle of paint –the pink one– and threw it all over Allura’s t-shirt.

From then, it all turned into a messy paint fight that would, surely, make them regret it when the moment of cleaning up came. In that moment, however, it was all anger, slowly melting and transforming into playfulness. And then, completely covered in paint, in a beautiful disaster that had them stained in pink and blue, love, passion, as they stared at each other’s eyes. It didn’t take them much more to jump at each other, kissing deeply. Romelle jumped on Allura, who grabbed her by her thighs, pulling her closer and then laying her on top of the closer table, leaning on top of her as she deepened the kiss. Romelle’s hands on her hair, messing it up even more, as Allura’s hands stoke her thighs.

They pulled apart, looking at each other, and broke down laughing.

“God, we’re turning into _Klance_.” Allura said, referring to their friends with that silly ship name they had named them with, just to mess up with them –they had named them ‘ _Allurance’_ , carrying on with the joke.

Romelle laughed.

“Oh, my god. I think I see a mullet growing on you already.” She teased.

Allura rolled her eyes, playfully, and bit Romelle’s lower lip, slightly pulling at it, going in for another kiss.

They didn’t say anything else, there was no need for apologies as everything had been said already, as just that was enough. Instead, their lips met again and again. Tidying up that mess of a classroom would have to wait.


	7. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle knew that wasn't real, that they were already in too deep to pull back, that Allura would rather put up a fake break-up scene than admit the fakeness of it all, but she couldn't help but to melt into the kiss, to fully enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaas i love fake dating i wrote this so quickly before going to class because i was so inspired for this prompt hope you like it !!

Romelle knew this was all fake, that what Allura was asking of her was just pretend, but having the girl standing there, with those big blue eyes, those who seemed to reflect the light of stars, she couldn't say no. She'd rather be hurt than disappointing her best friend.

Allura had been whining about Lance flirting with her non-stop, how nothing she said did anything to put an end to all of that nonsense.

" _If he stopped flirting with me all day, someone who's not interested, maybe he'd see Keith, who is so very interested."_ Allura had said once, chuckling. According to her, it was all a love triangle in which she never asked to be put in.

And, as much as they liked to tease and joke about it, Allura was getting tired of 'no' not being enough, of having the Cuban boy always on her tail; and that's exactly what got them there. Allura had asked Romelle to be her fake-girlfriend. She couldn't say no, she loved her too much to deny anything to her and, part of her, the most delusional and hopelessly hopeful part of her, thought that maybe, just maybe, she could win her heart if they fake-dated. Also, had she said no, Allura would've probably asked Lotor to pretend and, all things considered, Romelle didn't really trust the guy.

It's not like the whole fake-dating ordeal changed much their relationship, they just held hands more and sat closer in class and in the cafeteria. Allura still laughed at every silly joke Romelle made, still dropped by her house to do homework and they still went shopping occasionally. And so, as it seems, just as it didn't look any different to Romelle –maybe to Allura it did, maybe she thought they were doing such a great job at pretending–, it didn't look like a real relationship to the other's.

They were at Lotor's party when it happened.

It was late and everyone was already pretty wasted. Well, Romelle wasn't, she didn't like drinking that much. Allura was kind of tipsy, slightly staggering next to her, but nothing compared to how Lance and Keith were, who had, as per usual, made a competition out of who drank more –now Hunk was rubbing circles on Lance's back as he felt like puking and Shiro was trying to hold Keith into place.

"You know," Lance said, slurring the words, coming to sit next to them after finally throwing up. "for a couple, you don't look much as girlfriends. You just do the same things you did before. Do you even kiss?"

Romelle felt the blood rush to her cheeks and silently prayed that, in the darkness of the room, they couldn't notice. She had thought about kissing Allura so many times. She had daydreamt about the moment, how it'd feel, her soft lips pressed up against hers, her hands traveling across her body, fingertips caressing skin. But it never happened. Allura just wanted someone to pretend, she didn't want anything more than a friendship with her, so she guessed kissing was off limits as it would make everything awkward in the end.

"We do kiss, Lance, just because you're still resentful about me having a girlfriend doesn't mean we aren't dating." Allura answered, her own words sounding a bit too slow too, drunk. She sounded kind of pissed off, as if she was desperately trying to prove the truth.

Lance chuckled.

"I'm not resentful anymore." He admitted, taking another sip of his drink despite already having thrown up the contents of his last red cup of vodka. "Actually, I'm thankful, as it made me realize dating Keith was a better option."

At that, they both almost dropped their cups, surprised. Just a moment ago, as they watched the two idiots choke down shot after shot of tequila, angry competitive looks in their eyes, it didn't look as if they were together at all. Romelle guessed that that was just their dynamic, and couldn't help but wonder if they'd be like that, if they'd still do the same things they usually did, if Allura and her were really dating.

"Well, then, I could say the same thing about you two." Allura retorted, taking another sip herself, in a smug way, maybe thinking she had settled the argument.

Lance chuckled once more, just before drinking a bit more and calling over Keith, who was talking with Shiro. The boy came and sat on Lance's lap, as if giving further proof of how true their relationship was, and then Lance tilted his chin up, holding him there, and pressed their lips together. It didn't take much for the kiss to get heat up, a mess of tongues and moans, cups of vodka forgot on the floor as their hands stayed on each other.

When they pulled apart, Lance was the one with the smug look and Allura, who was competitive as fuck, took that as a personal challenge.

In a movement that Romelle couldn't have predicted it, she placed both of her hands in her face and kissed her, roughly, with the anger of wanting to prove them wrong still lingering and then, as their tongues met, softer, yet still with so much passion. Romelle knew that wasn't real, that they were already in too deep to pull back, that Allura would rather put up a fake break-up scene than admit the fakeness of it all, but she couldn't help but to melt into it, to fully enjoy it. Romelle's hands travelled across Allura's exposed back, because of that tight sexy t-shirt she had bought one day when they went shopping together, and ended up in her beautiful white curls. She felt like she was floating, in a dream she never wanted to wake up from.

But it ended, because that's what fake relationships do, slap you in the face and hurt the one who really falls in love.

Romelle swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Allura tease Lance again, Keith watching with an entertained smile, until it all was too much and she got up, in front of the questioning looks from her friends, and left saying she was going to re-fil her drink. She didn't even have one of those party red cups.

She sighed, as she sat in the edge of the pool, her feet slightly grazing the water. She should've known, she should've accepted by now, that Allura and her would never be anything more than friends. Allura was just so amazing and, as much as they were friends, why would she settle for someone like her? Romelle wasn't even that pretty to begin with.

She couldn't stop the tears, thinking about Allura's lips on her, about how good it had felt but how it still felt so fake and forced; that's not how she had wanted her kiss with Allura to go.

She jumped, almost falling into the pool, as she noticed someone sitting next to her, and quickly whipped the tears away with the back of her hand. It was Allura. She rested her head on Romelle's shoulder, silently asking if everything was fine, and it was then Romelle realized she needed to put an end to all of that, to come clean about her feelings.

"I can't do this anymore." She declared, gaining Allura's attention who looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I... I like you, Allura, I actually really like you; more than just a best friend would. And this... this is hurting me, I can't keep pretending it's all fake when it's not to me. I don't think you deserve it either."

She looked at the pool, ashamed and sad, ready to say goodbye to whatever she ever had with Allura. But then, Allura smiled, taking her by the chin so that Romelle could look at her.

"I actually really like you too." Allura confessed and, as surprising as it was, Romelle could only see honesty and love in her blue eyes. She chuckled, before continuing. "I knew Lance and Keith were together, Shiro and I helped Keith get Lance. Then, one afternoon I was at Lance's, Keith was there too, and we were watching that movie, 'To All Of The Boys I've Loved Before'; Lance insisted in how it'd be an awesome way to get you too."

Romelle looked at Allura wide-eyed, not believing all the schemes her friends liked to plan together in their free time.

"Wait, so you liked me?"

"Yeah, I've liked you for a while now, but I thought you just saw me as a friend." Allura admitted, looking at the pool, at how her feet played with the water.

"I thought _you_ saw me as a friend!" Romelle shouted. "God this is such a lesbian thing."      

They both laughed, a heartfelt, carefree laugh, before looking at each other's eyes once more. Allura put a strand of blond hair behind Romelle's ear, gently and caring, not taking her eyes off the girl. And then, they were kissing again, honest this time, with feelings so clear and loud, under the pale moonlight. And right then, they felt alive, they felt a weight being lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting (even when im so slow at updating) let's hope i can write more this weekend 
> 
> -cris


	8. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Allura wasn’t expecting though, was to see a full page of sketches of herself, quickly doodled in blue ink, playing volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating this, as much as i hate it, it's being kind of a hell of a ride :/ sorry to anyone reading, i hope at one point, when i'm not that busy with college, i can catch up more

Allura liked to take pride on being good at sports, it was easy to her, contrary to other things such as literature or maybe art –she wasn’t an artsy kid. When it came to those kind of things, she was pretty much a disaster.

However, when it came down to sports, to her volleyball team, she was the best at it. She was the captain of the feminine team of Altea High School, had led the team to numerous victories that had them filling the showcase in the school lobby full of shiny gold trophies. She loved volley, it was her passion since middle school, when she entered the court, it was her time, all of her worries and problems disappeared for a few hours and all she could focus was on the ball. On the ball flying in the air, and then coming back down for her to hit it until her hands and forearms were red.

It usually worked, both as a distraction from a bad day and to enjoy herself, lose herself on the game. That day, however, after arguing with her boyfriend, Lotor, once more, it wasn’t working that much. She had missed several easy balls, sent another few ones out of the volley court and almost hit a few teammates. Still, the worse one, had to be, definitely, how she had managed to send the ball far enough to hit a poor girl who was sitting next to a tree, scribbling on her notebook.

Allura gasped, loud, covering her mouth with her hands in horror, feeling terribly sorry, and quickly ran to the girl to make sure she was okay and apologize.

“Ow…” The girl groaned, rubbing the part of her head that had been hit by the volleyball.

“I’m so sorry!” Allura quickly apologized, putting her hands together in front of her face, closing her eyes and feeling so embarrassed.

“It’s okay,” The girl answered, and Allura was met by her bright smile when she opened her eyes again. “I wasn’t paying attention either.”

Allura looked at her once more. She was pretty, _so_ pretty. She was looking at Allura with those big cheerful lilac eyes, one that seemed to reflect the light of the sun, her blond long hair slightly brushed by the wind, and that smile that made Allura’s insides shake. Now that she was looking at her closer, Allura seemed to remember seeing her in some of her classes, always siting on the back, with that same notebook as her only companion.

It was then, Allura noticed that the notebook was covered in drawings, little sketches scrambled all across the page.

“You draw?” She couldn’t help but ask.

The blond girl blushed and, almost imperceptibly, tried to cover the page she was drawing on.

“Yeah,” She let out a soft laugh, embarrassed but helplessly adorable. “I’m not really good at it, though.”

Allura, upon hearing her teammates calling her back, threw the ball back at them, shouting that she’d be back in a minute, and shyly sat next to the girl. She wasn’t usually the nervous type, but there was something about that girl that made her kind of uneasy –suddenly self-conscious of how bad she must’ve been looking with her sweaty sport’s wear.

“Can I see?” She gently asked.

The girl seemed to consider, and Allura was sure she’d say no when she saw her slowly nod and pass the notebook over. What Allura wasn’t expecting though, was to see a full page of sketches of herself, quickly doodled in blue ink, playing volleyball. The girl had captured her jumping to shoot, receiving and even just standing in the court. The way she had drawn her, all soft features, in a unique drawing style of her own, was beautiful.

“I’m sorry, you must think this is so weir–!”

“Oh, my god! This is so cool! I love the way you draw, it’s beautiful!” Allura complimented.

She gave a look to the girl, who exhibited a surprised expression and a blush on her cheeks, silently asking for permission to turn the pages and see more drawings. The girl seemed to let her do so, so Allura sat there, back against the tree, eying every little doodle. They were all so pretty, capturing different places, people and even plants and animals; it left Allura marveled.

“I’m sorry for drawing you without your permission.” The girl apologized, after a while of staying in silence, just the shouts of Allura’s teammates in the distance, playing volleyball.

Allura looked at her with incredulity, since she didn’t see the need to apologize for something so nice and beautiful, and not wanting the girl to feel bad for it.

“Don’t apologize! It’s completely fine!” Allura reassured her, smiling at her. “If anything, I feel so flattened.”

The girl returned her smile, shyly at first but then going back to her gleaming smile.

“I’m Allura, by the way.” She said then, giving the notebook back and extending a hand towards the girl.

She took the notebook from her, leaving it back on her lap.

 “Romelle.” She said and hesitantly, still shy, and grabbed Allura’s hand.

Allura smiled, their hands lingering together for a little longer. Eventually, though, after her teammates called her back again –even having the nerve of telling her to stop flirting; she had a boyfriend, a trashy one, but one nevertheless!– she let go of Romelle’s hand.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Romelle.”

Romelle nodded. “Yeah, it was nice meeting you.”

Allura smiled one more time at her, wanting to stay longer, wanting to know more about that girl, and went back to the volleyball court.

What Allura didn’t know, was how much that cute artsy girl would end up shaking her world, how much she’d mean to her, how happy she’d prove to make her. What started with little doodles of Allura playing volleyball, would develop in something much bigger.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hated this prompt at first because i'm not much of a sporty person but omg this would really make for a cute twitter au or a full fanfiction   
> -cris


	9. Childhood Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle remembered Allura from when she was a kid. She remembered that royal aura that always surrounded her, her charisma.  
> Yet she never cared about the luxuries or the status, she just liked Allura, in the purest way a kid could.

Allura was standing there, in the balcony, baby blue dress on, long to the floor, hair done up. The two suns of Altea shinning on her, kissing her soft dark skin.

Romelle was mesmerized. She had always been astonished by her beauty, by how she almost looked like a goddess, far out of her reach, almost untouchable. Eyes soft and sharp at the same time, reflecting a strength Romelle would forever admire, since the moment she watched throw Lotor in the air, even if she had loved him, all for her lost people. Allura had believed Romelle without a doubt, without second thoughts, with blind faith. After all that had happened, all the battles, all the pain, it was hard to believe how she was hers, and she was Allura's. Now they got to build up Altea again, restore it and make it as prosperous as it once had been. Together.

"You look beautiful." Romelle said, coming close behind her girlfriend, her queen, leaving a kiss on the nape of her neck.

Allura smiled softly, turning around, their lips mere inches apart. 

"You were always so pretty." Romelle added. 

They kissed, soft. Allura's pulling her closer by her waist, bodies pressed up, impossibly closer. And that, right now, was happiness. After so long, she could finally taste it. She could finally feel it in the way her heart fluttered in her chest.

She would never tell Allura, it was embarrassing to say it out loud, but Romelle remembered Allura from when she was a kid. She remembered that royal aura that always surrounded her, her charisma. She remembered seeing her in beautiful dresses, standing tall in the balls the royal family occasionally celebrated and that, sometimes, Romelle and her family were allowed to attend.

Allura was her first crush, a strong and beautiful one. It made her cheeks burn, whenever their eyes casually met under the light of the big chandeliers. It made her heart race. It made her dream about holding her hand, walking side by side and live a whole life together. 

Yet she never cared about the luxuries or the status, she just liked Allura, in the purest way a kid could. 

Now, as she stared out to the beautiful views of planet Altea, head resting on Allura's shoulder, she couldn't believe her luck. It completely blew her mind, to think she really did end up with the gorgeous princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know romelle couldn't have possibly lived to see allura when she was a kid and that allura is SO much older than romelle but it was cute to picture romelle crushing on the princess and then amazed about how she really ended up with her 
> 
> thanks for the kudos and comments!! 
> 
> -cris


	10. Iconic Movie / Show AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were living the dream –so in love and with a stack of dollars that only got bigger with every robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since catradora came and stole my heart i decided ill also be doing some prompts about them!!   
> did you guys watch she-ra??? (don't worry this is spoiler-free)

  
Catra was reckless, fearless, a girl Adora knew she'd be following only to find herself in a dead end. But she was beautiful. She was beautiful in the way she smiled, and her tail would wave from one side to the other, in how her eyes shone with mischief. Adora was completely captivated by her. That was why, when Catra seductively wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer and having their lips almost touch, and told Adora to start a robbery with her, she didn't even blink twice. Catra was mesmerizing, and she was done living a peaceful life in that boring place, where nothing ever happened.

They were living the dream –so in love and with a stack of dollars that only got bigger with every robbery.

It was all perfect, an unpredictable life that had them always running but richer each day. Laughing and shouting in stolen cars, as they heard the siren sounds far behind them. And then they'd kiss, with so much passion and adrenaline, in motel rooms full of stolen money.

It was a recklessly perfect life –until it wasn't. Until it all was a scheme, until the police caught up to them, until they were trapped behind a stolen car facing a shower of bullets to get them killed.

"I'm gonna step out, pretend I give up, and you take the distraction to flee." Catra told Adora, gun in hand, ready to go out there.

But there was so much fear in her eyes, dark with uncertainty, and Adora knew she wouldn't see her again if she let her go. Adora knew Catra would take the bullet for her, risk everything and nothing, but nothing mattered if she lost Catra.

She grabbed her by the wrist, just when she was about to step out, forcefully.

"I'm not living without you." She stated, loud and clear, over the sound of the bullets hitting the beat-up car.

Catra sent her a death glare, daring and warning, and, at the same time, begging. She knew Catra was ready to have all or nothing, ride or die. But Adora was too, she'd happily sacrifice it all for Catra. She wouldn't want to go back to her ordinary life, to a boring life that had her staring as if quickly slipped through her fingers.

If they had each other, they had everything.

Catra grabbed her hand, pulling her closer, and their lips met. Rough, with desperation and hunger, scared and, at the same time, fearless. Catra's nails all over her back, sending shivers. At that moment, Adora couldn't even hear the bullets, he could just focus on the warmth of Catra, on her heart beating in her chest.

And then the bullets caught up to them. 

 


End file.
